Nightmare
by Allysa Bradley
Summary: Stacey's life suddenly turned into a living nightmare. Everything in her life suddenly turned upside-down. Would she be able to survive before it's too late? >>>>>okay, please read!!! And please write reviews!
1. Default Chapter

You Never Know

You Never Know

Chapter One: Secrets

Stacey Radford screamed. "No! Kristin, what are you doing?!" She tried to grab her friend out of the car's way. 

She missed.

And it all happened. Tires screeching, Kristin screaming, the stunned face of the driver.

"Kristin!" Stacey shrieked, watching her friend being thrown fifty feet by the impact. "Nooo!"

She ran for her friend, tears flowing down her cheeks. _Please be okay, Kristin. Please be okay. _

Kristin was lying face down on the sidewalk. 

"Kristin?" She said softly, tapping her friend lightly on the shoulder. Kristin didn't move. Not even slightly.

Stacey was getting nervous. No…it can't be… 

Then she saw it. Blood. Flowing out of Kristin's head.

Stacey shrieked. No, please, _no_!

She was shaking, but somehow Stacey had the energy to go to the nearest payphone to call an ambulance. 

The rest of the night was a blur. And Stacey found herself wrapped up in her own private thoughts. Why did Kristin do that? Why did she have to go into the car's way purposely? 

Realization exploded in Stacey's mind. Suicide. Kristin wanted to kill herself.

But…_why_? 

Kristin had everything going for her. A nice family, a nice house, she's even one of the most popular girls at school. She had a perfect life.

So why did she have to do that? Why?

Somehow, Stacey managed to survive the night.

She wasn't able to come to school the next day, though. 

Especially after hearing that Kristin died in the hospital.

"Stacey?" Her mother called softly, knocking on her door. "Dinner is ready, do you want me to bring some food here?"

"No." 

"Okay." Her mother said quietly. There was a pause. "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Her mother opened the door. "Hi, sweetie."

Stacey didn't even look at her. "Hi."

Mrs. Radford looked at her daughter sympathetically. "I'm sorry to bother you. But, um…you haven't eaten anything since last night…"

"Mom? I just want to be alone right now." Stacey said, staring into the ceiling.

Her mother sighed. "Stacey, honey, I know this is hard for you…but you have to take care of yourself." 

"Yes, Mom, I know."

Mrs. Radford hovered for a moment. "Sweetie…"

"It's okay, mom. Don't worry about me. I just…I just want to be alone right now, okay?"

Her mother nodded, and went out the room hesitantly.

Stacey groaned. She was so angry. Angry at herself, mostly, for not being able to save Kristin. But she was also angry at Kristin, for doing that.

Why? Why Kristin?

__

Why?!

Why do you have to go?

The phone rang. Disrupting Stacey's thoughts. She groaned and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Stace. It's me, Janine. Why weren't you and Kristin at school today?" A familiar, cheerful voice said.

"Because I…" Stacey's mind was blank. She didn't know what to say. "I—"

"What, Stace?" Janine pressed.

"Janine! Kristin's dead!" Stacey blurted out, tears stinging the back of her eyes.

Silence on the other end.

Stacey couldn't help herself. She burst into tears. "Janine, Janine are you there?" She asked between sobs.

"Stacey…" Janine's voice was trembling. "You're…you're not lying, are you?"

"No."

Another silence on the other end.

"Oh my god…" Janine's voice was rising. "I…can't…believe this…."

Another silence. And then _click, _she was gone. 

Stacey tried to calm down. She took a few deep breaths.

Little did she know that it was only the beginning of her nightmare. 


	2. The note

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Hi, Stacey." Jeff Morris greeted soberly as Stacey entered the school gates.

Stacey only grunted.

Jeff frowned and grabbed Stacey's arm. "Hey, what's the matter with you? You've been absent for almost two weeks, what happened? Is something wrong?"

Stacey's eyes grew wide. "You mean you didn't know?"

"Know about what?"

Stacey let out a sigh. "Kristin."

Jeff's face remained blank. "What about Kristin? I mean, I know she'd been absent for a long time—like you—but what about it?"

"Jeff, you're _so _clueless, aren't you? Kristin _died_! Didn't anyone tell you?" Stacey snapped, pulling her arm out of Jeff's grasp. "I better get going."

Stacey practically ran into the school, barely noticing that Jeff was calling after her. When she reached her locker, all she wished is to go home and sleep. But she couldn't do that. Her mom told her that she had to get over it sooner or later. Stacey knew her mom's right. But here she is, two weeks after Kristin's death, still brooding about it.

There was a light tap on her shoulder. 

"Hey Stace," Janine Caldwell's voice was dry.

"Janine, I'm _so _glad you're here." Stacey couldn't help herself. She reached out and hugged Janine, she just needed a friend she can vent to. Someone who will understand. Before she knew it, tears were running down her cheeks, and she knew people were staring at her. But she didn't care.

To her surprise, Janine pushed her away. "Stacey, _please, _get over it already. I mean, I know we're all sad about Kristin's death. But come on, that's like ancient history. Reality check, Stace, Kristin's not coming back to life even if you cry and mourn and make your life miserable like that. Wake up."

With that, Janine turned and walked away. Leaving Stacey alone.

Stacey stared after her friend. At least Stacey _thought _Janine was a friend. What happened to the sensitive, caring Janine?

She thought Janine would understand. But what did she say? _Get over it already. That's ancient history. Kristin's not coming back to life even if you cry and mourn and make your life miserable like that. Wake up._

Stacey shook her head, tears stinging the back of her eyes again. _Maybe I should get over it._ She thought, opening her locker. _I can't stay like this for the rest of my life, waiting around for someone who'll understand. Nobody would understand anyway. Nobody would care._

She stared down at her locker, reality coming back to her senses. She had a lot of catching up to do in all of her classes. 

She started to take some books she needed for her first period class when she spotted a tiny piece of folded paper with her things.

Stacey opened it, just out of mere curiosity. There was short message inside.

And Stacey gasped when she read the message:

__

I know who killed Kristin. If you want to know, meet me at the school parking lot after school. 


End file.
